Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of dynamic spectrum access in wireless networks, and in particular, to systems, methods, and devices for sub-Nyquist sampling of a wideband radio frequency spectrum for a cognitive radio.
Description of the Related Art
Cognitive radio (CR) is any radio that may change its transmission behavior based on interaction within the radio environment which it operates. Cognitive radios may perform dynamic spectrum access, which is a method of communication between nodes in a wireless network that takes advantage of inefficient use of already used or licensed radio spectrum. Total throughput of information transmitted in a radio spectrum can be increased by allowing certain cognitive radio wireless nodes or secondary radio users to transmit when the traditional or primary radio users of the spectrum are idle. Transmission performed in this manner allows multiple wireless radio networks to use the same radio spectrum, thus increasing the exchange of information, while reducing interference to the traditional radio users' use of the spectrum.